Virna Sheard
, 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] by George J. Dance Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = British subject | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = The Miracle and Other Poems (1913) | spouse = Charles Sheard | partner = | children = 4 sons | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Virna Sheard (1865-1943) was a Canadian poet and novelist. Life Sheard was born Virginia Stanton in Coburg, Ontario, and was educated in Coburg and Toronto. She married Dr. Charles Sheard of Toronto in 1885, and bore him 4 sons.John Garvin, "Virna Sheard," Canadian Poets (Toronto: McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916), 451-452, Digital Library, University of Pennsylvania, UPenn.edu, Web, Feb. 18, 2012 She began publishing stories and poems in 1898, publishing several novels and collection of poetry. Writing The Globe (Toronto): "A study of The Miracle and Other Poems shows at once that the author is not merely a Canadian poet; her outlook and her range know little of time or place; she belongs to the readers of poetry at large.... Though Mrs. Sheard's poems are by no means of uniform quality, there are enough of the best to ensure her a high place in Canadian poetry. Her tender sympathy with small or helpless things, her interpretation of the music of nature, her spiritual quality and her rendering of reverent Biblical subjects reflect the mind of an idealist, and are the inspired lines of one deeply moved. Often there is a touch of sadness or of the whimsical, but never a suggestion of triviality or flippancy. There is little of incident or action: most of the poems are pure lyrics. In many cases there is a strong appeal to the aesthetic." Recognition Her poetry was anthologized in the Penguin Book of Canadian Verse. Publications Poetry *''The Miracle, and other poems. Toronto: Dent, 1913. *Carry On!. Toronto: Warwick Bros. & Rutter, 1917. *The Ballad of the Quest. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1922. *''Candle Flame. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1926. *''Below the Salt''. Toronto: Ryerson, 1936. *''Leaves in the Wind''. Toronto: Ryerson, 1938. Novels *''Trevelyan's Little Daughters. Toronto: William Briggs / C.W. Coates, 1898; New York: Stokes, 1899. *A Maid of Many Moods. Toronto: Copp Clark, 1902. New York: James Pott, 1902; London: Samuel Bagster, 1902. *By the Queen's Grace: A novel. Toronto: William Briggs, 1904; New York: Stokes, 1905. *''The Man at Lone Lake. London, New York, & Toronto: Cassell, 1912. *''Fortune Turns Her Wheel''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1929. Juvenile *''The Golden Apple Tree'' (illustrated by Norman Price). New York: James A. McCann, 1920. *''Fairy Doors''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1932. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Virna Sheard, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 15, 2015. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *"June" *"In Solitude" *Virna Sheard in Canadian Poets: 9 poems *Virna Sheard at PoemHunter (94 poems) ;Audio / video *Virna Sheard at YouTube ;Books * *Virna Sheard at Amazon.ca ;About *Virna Sheard at Canada's Early Women Writers Category:1865 births Category:1943 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century novelists Category:20th-century women writers Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Women novelists